Oswin of Keln
Sir '''Oswin of Keln '''is a knight and the head (and founder) of the House of Keln. He currently serves as Queen Elena's personal guard. Biography Early Life Oswin was born Oswin Henrikson in a small village in Ulsenhold. His father, Henrik, was a tanner and leather merchant. His mother, Odelynn, died in childbirth with Oswin. Shortly after his fifth birthday, Henrik and Oswin moved from Ulsenhold due to the persecution of the local Galthist population (of which Henrik and Oswin were a part). They eventually settled in Endport, a port town in Angshire. When Oswin was six, his father died of a fever. Oswin began to beg on the streets and at the age of eight was taken in to be an apprentice by a local carpenter, Tomarr. After a few years in his service, Tomarr took Oswin and another older apprentice named Vekker onto a ship after attaining employment as a ship's carpenter. During his time on the ship, Oswin made three journeys: his maiden voyage from Endport to Benoviam, a return journey, and his final sail back to Benoviam. After this third journey, Oswin escaped into the city after seeing Vekker beat Tomarr to death. Benoviam Alone in a large and unfamiliar city, Oswin once again took to begging. He eventually fell into a gang of youths who made use of his agility and strength and used him as a bruiser. This brief episode ended when many members of the gang, Oswin included, were taken by a group of underground slavers who sold the young boys into servitude. Oswin, however, was not sold and instead was made to fight in their pits for people to gamble on. Most fights were to submission but once a month he was forced to fight other young boys to the death. He did this for four months before eventually being bought by a mercenary named Caravon. Caravon, the leader of a mercenary troupe called the Company of the Green Star, took in Oswin as his protege, having watch him fight and persevere in the pits. Oswin began training properly with Caravon and soon become a very proficient fighter. At the age of fourteen, Caravon inducted Oswin into the Green Star and gave him his first assignment - to provide protection on a caravan journey from Benoviam to Antavina. Odo, an old mercenary who trained both Jarrho and Oswin led the caravan's protection. The other riders were Oswin's training partner, Jarrho, a young boy of Holeymi descent; Kera, the daughter of Caravon's horsemaster; and Vosto, Odo's son. Despite only being a small group and escorting a single carriage, Oswin never saw his employers - in fact Odo had threatened him not to look for them. They kept to themselves within the carriage. However, on the final day before reaching their destination, their employer stepped out of the carriage - Keddik, the man who owned the pits Oswin had fought in. After arriving in Antavina, Oswin was given a day's leave before the party's return to Benoviam. During this day Oswin followed Keddik.